I'm not jealous, Wolfram
by AthenaMay24
Summary: The Five Times Nell said, 'I'm not jealous, Wolfram,' and the One Time he actually believed her. Neric. Short Chapters. I own nothing. (I'm not happy with this right now, so it's kinda on hold. Will eventually do something with it, but not now.)
1. Ch 1 Game Night

**A/N Hey, so I'm back with another Neric fic! This is the 'Five Times Nell said 'I'm not jealous, Wolfram,' and the One Time He Actually Believed Her." Warning, these chapters might be a bit short, and it might take a while for me to update, because school just started back. I was debating having all the scenarios just in a one chapter format, but that would take too long, and the chapter would also be super long. I think the title is a bit self-explanatory, so I think I'll just get to it! Please let me know what you think! (Oh, same head-canon as Settling the Score)**

1. Game Night

"Yes! Beat my high score again!" Eric said excitedly, waving the video-game controller in the air to emphasize his victory. Nell took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes. They were at Eric's place having one of their weekly 'game nights'. At this point it was around midnight, and Nell was getting real tired of Eric and his high scores. Since Eric was hosting, he got to choose the games they played and of course he chose ones he knew he could beat her at. The whole situation was infuriating.

"No one likes a braggart, computer-brain," Nell said.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you love me," Eric smiled endearingly at her, which, for some inexplicable reason, made her blush. "You're just jealous.

"I'm not jealous, Wolfram," Nell said, biting her lip and trying to concentrate on Eric's huge television.

"Yes you are. You wish you have my mad gaming skills," Eric bumped his best friend playfully, accidentally almost knocking her off the couch.

Now Nell was determined to win at something. There was no way that Eric and his 'mad gaming skills' were going to beat her. Eric won another game. Nell got another cup of coffee. Eric won another game. Nell pulled her hair up out of her face so she could see the TV better. But Eric kept winning. Then Eric made a fatal mistake. He pulled out her all-time favorite video-game.

"Oh, it's on!" Nell readjusted her position on the couch. She is Nell Jones, and Nell Jones isn't going to let a geek with glasses and an Oreo addiction make a fool out of her!

When Nell went home as the sun was coming up, she admitted to herself that she was a little jealous. She hadn't won a single game.


	2. Ch 2 Date Night

**A/N I know, two updates in one day, but what can I say, they're short chapters and I already had these two written, I just had to type them. So here it is. Please review! **

2. Date Night

"Oh, my God, Eric!" Nell exclaimed. She took another bite. "This is_ amazing_! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Natural talent, that's all," Eric smirked to cover his happiness at impressing his date. Nell smiled back and kept eating. It was only their third date and Eric had been a nervous wreck all day. He was really afraid she wouldn't like his home cooked meal. He'd made her fettuccini alfredo from an old family recipe. "It's not as good as my grandmother's, but it's okay, if I do say so myself."

"Awww! Your grandmother taught you to cook?"

"Yeah, and how to dance, too. You jealous?"

"No, I am _not_ jealous, Wolfram. I'm just curious," Nell said, her tone amused, "What else did your granny teach you?"

"Um, how about how to be a gentleman?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good skill to have, Beale."

"I think so too," Eric smiled, "It helps me land a few dates with an amazing woman," he said seriously, taking her hand on top of the table.

"Oh, is that what helped you?" Nell asked, not unkindly.

Eric chuckled and said self-deprecatingly, "Yeah, either that or she took pity on me."

"Eric Beale, this is _not _a pity date!"

"Well that's good to know."

Nell suddenly smirked. "But I might date you just for your cooking," she teased. "Hell, I'd marry you for your cooking," she added, taking a bite one handedly and still holding his hand with the other. She might wish she could cook that well, but she knew that as long as she was dating Eric she'd always have a personal chef.


	3. Ch 3 Surf Lesson

**A/N Wow,**_** three **_**updates in one day! That's gotta be a record! I also had this one already written, I just didn't think I'd get around to it today, but I can do my homework later. ;-) This chapter is a bit longer (and cuter in my opinion) but it will probably be the last update for a while. I only have the first paragraph of the next chapter written and with school . . . But here's this chapter, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to the five of you who already have!**

3. Surf Lesson

Nell sat on the beach and watched her boyfriend of eight months surf in to shore. She hadn't expected Eric to come in so soon, and she had a feeling it was because of her. This was his regular surfing time and she was just tagging along to spend a day relaxing. Eric had said he loved that she was coming, but she felt like she was imposing on his surf day. She was afraid that he felt obligated to come spend time with her.

As she watched him walk up the sand toward her, she had to admit that relaxing at the beach wasn't her only motivation for coming. There is definitely something sexy about Eric and his surfboard. Maybe it's his lack of shirt.

"Hey, Beale, what's up?" she asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Nothing, why?" Eric said, giving her a kiss.

"I'm just wondering why you came in so soon. . . . it wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" Nell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would it be so awful for me to enjoy spending time with my girlfriend more than I wanna surf?"

"Yes, because I feel guilty for keeping you from doing what you love. Would it help if I left?"

"God, no. Nell, I love that you're here, and you have no reason to feel guilty," Eric said and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Unless you want me to teach you how . . .?"

"That sounds great!" Nell said, smirking when Eric's face turned from teasingly wistful to excited surprise. He'd been asking her if she wanted to learn for months now.

"Really? Cool! Okay," Eric jumped up, grabbing Nell's hand and pulling her with him. He looked her over, "But you'll need to take off that cover-up-thingy and probably your necklace."

Nell did as she was told, pulling her cover up off over her head, "Eric Beale, is this all a plot to get me in less clothing?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"Yeah, well, you'll probably be out of that bathing suit before we're done," Eric said, grabbing his board again.

"Eric!" Nell exclaimed.

"What?" Nell waited while he figured it out. "Oh! Uh, I just meant—I mean, the surf and waves, and that suit isn't exactly made for surfing, even though it's very attractive, but you might, I mean, I've seen it happen before and—"

"Eric, calm down. I understand," Nell rolled her eyes.

"Right. C'mon, then," he said, turning even brighter red. Nell giggled and followed him.

After about thirty minutes, Nell was semi-regretting her decision to learn what she now knows is a difficult art. But, at least she got to spend time with Eric trying out his hobby. And she'd had no idea that learning to surf required so much body-to-body contact!

She couldn't remember being more physically exhausted in her life. But Eric was so patient. After she'd finally managed to sorta ride a wave, he picked her up and spun her around in the knee deep water.

"Don't you dare drop me!" Nell squealed. Eric didn't say anything, but he did kiss her. Finally he sat her back on her feet. "Yes . . .?" she asked after a minute of him staring at her without speaking.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Why?" Nell laughed, "I was awful!"

"No, you weren't. You're just saying that because you're comparing that run to me, which isn't being fair to yourself. Your jealousy has blinded you," Eric teased.

"Yeah, no. I'm not jealous, Wolfram," Nell rolled her eyes as Eric grabbed the board and they headed out of the water. "Can we do this again next week?" she asked.

"Really? Can we?"

"Is that not what I just asked you?" Nell snorted.

They made a plan to go surfing again the next week. Nell made a resolution to get better at surfing, but not so fast that these lessons ended _too_ soon.


	4. Ch 4 Wedding Planning

**A/N Sorry, this took a bit, but you can't expect three updates in one day every time. ;-) I'm really interested in the reception of this chapter, so input would be wonderful! **

Wedding Planning

"I don't understand how you are so good at this," Nell said, exasperated. She and Eric were picking out flowers, invites, and general decorations for their wedding at a cute boutique Nell found advertised in the paper. Their wedding was in two months, so Nell was getting a bit frantic. People say that engagement is when you find out the most about a person, and while Nell already knew that Eric was less likely to succumb to stress in this type situation, she had no idea that he apparently had a knack for wedding planning. Not only has she gone with all of his suggestions, he has offered logical reasoning for why they make sense. Nell had never seen this trait in him before.

After he once again gave a valid option for the design of the bouquets and boutonnieres, Nell jokingly asked him if he was planning on getting married often. He responded sarcastically with, "No, I've just had a lot of practice."

Nell mock-glared at him, "Hardee-har. Anyways, white or off-white for the invitations?" she asked, picking up a few samples.

"What about that cream color that's sorta in between? We can get the gold embossing on that one, but gold wouldn't work on off-white," Eric said, grabbing the said sample and holding it up for approval.

"Okay, sounds good," Nell agreed, adding the number to their order sheet. A few minutes later, they were exiting the little boutique. Walking down the street hand-in-hand, they tried talking about other things, but their impending nuptials were what they kept coming back to. "Do we want candles, flowers, or candles and flowers in the chapel?" Nell asked.

"Um, what do you want?" Eric asked casually.

Nell snorted, "Are you practicing that for when we're married? I just want to know what you think."

"And I want you to make some decisions too! This is your wedding day and I want it to be special," Eric said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, shouldn't it be special for you too? I'm pretty sure you're the guy I'm marrying."

"Well, yeah, but you're the bride, Nelly. I feel like you're not getting to decide anything, and that's kinda what the bride does. It's your big day."

"My big day? It's _our _big day! I thought we were doing a good job at compromising."

"Our 'compromises' are just you agreeing to all my suggestions!"

"They are good suggestions," Nell sighed, "So you're afraid that I'm upset because you're better at this than I am?"

Eric sighed, "I will be happy as long as I get to marry you, but—"

"But you think I won't be?" Nell broke in.

"No, I think that this should be just as special as you want it, and I feel like I'm taking over."

Nell laughed a little, "Eric, you're really good at all this. It's not envy—because I'm not jealous, Wolfram—but I wish I had an eye for these things like you do. Why else would I drag you along?" she added teasingly.

Eric smiled and took her hand again, his frustration diffused. "So, you wish you were more like me, but you're not jealous? How exactly does that work?"

"Shut it, Beale," Nell said, bumping him playfully.

"You know, pretty soon someone's going to say 'Beale' and be talking to you," Eric said.

"I can't wait."


End file.
